Room 214
by whatifforward
Summary: Isaac has a better use for Scott's hands on their first day back on campus. *Fluffy One-shot


**Room 214 **

_Isaac has a better use for Scott's hands on their first day back on campus._

_**Warning; Profanity**_

"Ah day one of sophomore year," Isaac Lahey sighs as he situates himself on the empty canvas otherwise known as his dorm room bed. He's more than excited to decorate it for another year back at Beacon Hills University. And what better way to spend his second year then with his boyfriend of a year and a half, Scott McCall.

"Technically not yet, babe," Scott comments, sitting beside him. "Day one of sophomore year unpacking. Classes don't start until Wednesday," he chuckles. Isaac rolls his eyes and mutters something. "Huh?"

"I said we don't have to unpack?" he questions and Scott shakes his head 'no' to which Isaac pouts.

"If we don't now then we won't later and it'll be like first tri freshman year all over again," Scott chuckles with a thought.

_They had just moved into their door room. Room 214 to be exact and Melissa is following behind them. _

"_Now boys, I don't have to stay and get you to unpack do I?" she asks the tear stains still evident on her face. She was sending her babies off to college and she hated the thought of being alone. Scott did too, until he finally got Isaac; but that story is for a different time. She wipes at her cheeks and smiles while the two boys share a glance. _

"_No. Of course not," they reply simultaneously. After the kisses on the cheeks and the goodbyes and many tears, Melissa is finally gone and Scott and Isaac are finally moved in. But Isaac has other plans for Scott's hands then packing and needless to say they get side-tracked. Since they're boys…it was undeniable that they'd leave the unpacked boxes lying around the extremely nice place. _

_Weeks later Scott's lying on his back on his own bed and Isaac's out with Stiles and Erica having a good time. Scott is just contemplating whether or not to start his research paper when he hears a knock and it's his best friend and ex-girlfriend, Allison. She steps in and fumbles over boxes before sitting down. _

"_Do you want me to help you unpack?" she asks. _

"_Will you unpack for me… PLEAAAAAASE?" he whines, clutching her arm and sighing dramatically. She laughs and nods. _

"_I'll help," she compromises. _

_And two hours later the dorm room is unpacked and Allison has a very irritated look on her face. Scott simply smiles and props himself up onto his elbows. _

"_I love you," he tries being charming but she's shaking her head and walking out, yelling "__**I'll get you back McCall…"**_

"There won't be a repeat," Isaac says sweetly and Scott gives him a kiss on the cheek before getting up and going to put his and Isaac's clothes in the closet.

"You have so many fucking sweaters, babe," Scott growls low in his throat. And Isaac think it's the sexiest thing _ever. _

"Hey I look good in sweaters," Isaac comments, watching the curve of Scott's back as he bends down, grabs an article of clothing, and then reaches up to hang it at the top of the closet.

"That you do," Scott says. Isaac reaches beside his bed and into his backpack to pull out a notebook and a pen. "What are you doing?" Scott asks when he hears the familiar rustling of Isaac flipping through pages. "You're not sketching, are you?"

"So what if I am?" he asks. Scott mumbles to himself.

"I hate when you sketch me. I don't need to be sketched," he chuckles.

"You're my muse," Isaac says. Scott peers over his shoulder and scoffs. "Come look." Contemplating for a moment Scott gives a small smile and then goes to sit next to Isaac on the still empty bed. Isaac shows him a sketch from a few months back when they were packing up Isaac's house. Scott wonders how he sketched them holding hands, because Isaac draws by visual and not by memory.

"How did you do this one?" Scott asks, pointing to a sketch of Isaac lying in Scott's arms, chests naked, and Scott's fingers running through Isaac's golden brown curls. "You told me you drew by visual."

"I've been practicing," Isaac blushes and Scott smiles. "I missed this room," Isaac mentions, setting his notebook aside and Scott nods.

"Everything always did happen in 214. Even when it wasn't supposed to," he laughs, nudging Isaac playfully.

"So we had a couple fires, an intense truth or dare, and silly string lining the room. I would hardly call those eventful things."

"You're forgetting about the one special time. That one _very _eventful night," Scott smirks, leaning over to press his lips to Isaac's neck. "July 12th."

"You should refresh my…memory," Isaac breathes. Scott's hands are clenching the mattress pad.

"There were white rose petals scattered all around the room and the Xbox was hooked up for us to play COD," he speaks into Isaac's neck and Isaac is hot. "I brought you back after dinner at the Mexican buffet you love and we played videos games for an hour before we started…" he trailed off and pulled away from Isaac. Isaac was basically panting in his ear and Scott gave a small smirk. "I should get back to unpacking." Scott gets up.

"I have a better idea."

"Better idea for what?" Scott asks as Isaac grabs his hands. Isaac pulls him back down onto the bed and forces his hands against his shirt and then underneath.

"You don't get to walk away so easy," Isaac mutters, pulling Scott close and giving him a warm kiss on the mouth. Scott gladly kisses back and pushes Isaac back onto the bed, his legs slightly hanging over the edge and he continues to push his hands up Isaac's shirt. "Fuck, Scott," Isaac breathes, baring his neck for Scott's lips and Scott doesn't waste any time kissing every inch of his jaw and neck and his collar bone and Scott bites down on just the right spot and Isaac lets out a howl but Scott muffles it with a kiss and Isaac sighs.

"You guys are so loud," they hear behind them. Scott looks over his shoulder and laughs. Then he gets up and goes to hug her. "Back in room 214 I see," she smirks. Isaac gets up and gives her a hug as well. "I just wanted to say hi."

"We were just unpacking."

"Bullshit," she laughs. "You guys just don't unpack in room 214."

"Says who."

"This whole campus," she laughs and the boys share a look. "C'mon, you had to have known."

"We had suspicions," Isaac says and Allison laughs.

"Well this is the go to room for a fun time," she winks, "but I'm going to finish unpacking Lydia and I," she says and gives them both one last hug before leaving.

Scott closes the door and goes back to the closet and the unpacked boxes. Isaac lays back on the bed and traces fingers on his collarbone where Scott, no doubt, left a bite mark, and he sighed contently.

"This is going to be a good year," he whispers and Scott looks back at him with the brightest of smiles. "I love you."

"I love you too, Isaac. And you can sketch me anytime."


End file.
